To Die For
by justcasual2u
Summary: Kimberly Hart is one of those Chosen who became Slayers after Buffy's last battle. The perks of the job are few compared to being a ranger, however she's been known to save lives over her own comfort at any day. Yet maybe her adamancy is a little green?


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers nor do I own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to whichever respected companies, but not me.**

**A/N: I'm on a roll today so I thought why not try something new. It's old to me but it's new to you. I figured if I posted it I might start updating it. I want to see it finished as much as those of you who actually like it. Enjoy!**

The night was grim and onyx. Pitch black sky overhang with an overcast of heavy grayish-blue cumulonimbi which smothered the dim moonlight. Stars could not be seen in the late evening of the isolated countryside of the British town in which no life appeared to remain.

Kim Hart scouted the remainder of the deserted village donned in all black. Trekking up the hill, the vision of the old man came flying back to her.

_Beware of the children of the hill,_

_Tuatha de Danann, _

_Human and fae alike,_

_Demons who roam the Tor,_

_Beware of the Hill…_

The man appeared to be senile with his premonitions served in riddles. She thought nothing of the man except an easterner trying to hold onto his Irish heritage. Her crew had laughed at him and pushed him roughly aside. Yet he caught up to them and begged her to stay from the Hill.

"_Look, sir, I don't have any money to give you. So what do you want?"_

He looked at her through sad indigo eyes, shaking his head. His ragged attire seemed nothing but a mere costume which threw everyone off guard. The worn early velvet Victorian frock coat that was more than outdated, his white puttees, and green ribbon fastened around his hand looked more like a cheesy get up than his actual day to day wear. His hair looked like he applied silver dye to it, stripping it of all its color. The way he bounced in nearly every step he made, signaled to her that he really had no purpose for the ivory cane in which some poor rhino or elephant had suffered dearly for. She dismissed the thought, realizing the man was trapped in another day and time and that all his rambling was nothing more than superstition.

"_Miss… Wonderful Miss please heed unto my plea. Dangers await you and your camp there."_

"_Mister I am a slayer. I seek danger and I slay it so people like you and me can sleep at night without having to worry about their souls or lives being taken."_

"_I know this Kimberly. That is why you mustn't go."_

"_How do you-"_

She ignored the thought. He probably asked one of the attendants. Looking back up, she realized he was gone and for a brief moment fear grasped her heart. _When has superstition not helped me in this job._

Walking on the cobblestone path, Illinois caught up to her.

"Kim there's nothing here. What if Maguire was wrong about this place?"

"There's something here but we aren't going to investigate it. Whatever it is has been here for centuries."

"So have vampires!" Raymond had come up behind them, the other two following. "And we don't stop killing them off. Kim-"

"Ray, this is different. The Irish hills are different. No vampires are here because there is a void of human life in which they thrive. We are the only people here."

"Don't tell me you're scared of what that doddering old fool said. He's a nut job. Someone should lock him in an asylum or something. He's an insult to his society."

Kim glared at him. "That old fool knows more about this land than either one of us. There has been a pact made here and if we go into the hills we may become victims of whatever magic lies there."

Shae looked down at the path, feeling uneasy. "Kim's right. We would go into the hills with no defense whatsoever against this age-old magic. The Irish spirits are as much kind as they are wicked and cunning."

Tim put his hand on her back. "But what about your powers-"

"No!" Kim shouted, asserting her authority. "Last time was a near catastrophe and we nearly lost her to her magic. She's not ready to summon them again." She began walking towards their bikes. She stopped halfway and turned to them. "Are you coming?"

They somewhat reluctantly left to head to their black motorcycles.

* * *

**Reefside High**

Faded black jeans tugged her lower half as she strutted through the halls. As she moved teenage boys followed with their eyes. Her semi-loose baby tee fluttered here and there revealing the toned flesh of her stomach and its ink placed at the edge. Her chocolate eyes were hidden behind expensive shades, making her all the more mysterious. She seemed to move in slow-motion as her straightened amber-russet hair floated. Coming upon her destination she placed her black lacquered nails on the silver knob, and slowly as if hesitant turned it.

"Hence the term Big Bang…"

The class moved its attention to the door. He turned to see what they were looking at, his eyes coming upon a young woman.

"Uh, can I help you?"

She took off her sunglasses and placed an end in her mouth, smirking. "I don't know, can you?" She noticed his shock and waved it off. "I'm a visitor. See I even have the sticker," she said, motioning to the white sticky label with huge blue letters that lay across her breast.

"Kim? I- uh,"

"You're in the middle of class. I'll wait." With that she took a seat in the back, still very much the attention of the class.

He finished up his lecture and left the class to their own devices as he made his way to the back where Kim was. "To what may I owe this experience?"

"Oh, nothing at all. Can't a girl come and visit her ex-boyfriend without raising suspicion?"

"No," he replied flatly.

"Okay, okay you got me. I heard about your previous rendezvous with the principal here and your friend Anton Mercer and figured I'd join in on the fun of the aftermath."

"What?"

She giggled, catching some of the glances of the students. "You know sometimes I think you're too smart for your own good. Listen you know how I'm a you-know-what and I slay you-know-whos -Well, I came across something really fishy. Something that fits somewhat more in the lines of your field."

"Why are you telling me about it?"

"Oh so hostile, Oliver. Well, you know I did mention it to Jason but he told me about your job here and you seemed more qualified. So don't get your panties in a twist just yet. There are still a couple of fellows I can tell this about but we both know how you like confidentiality."

A girl wearing a yellow sundress and black and brown plaid leggings walked over with a dark skinned boy in blue.

"Dr. O?"

Kim got the impression of who they were and their respective colors. "Real nice, Tom. You hired your students," she said in a hushed tone.

"Kim, watch it," he said grasping her hand gently.

She stood, forcing her hand from his and clicking her tongue. "Don't worry I will. I just decided this wasn't such a good idea after all."

The bell rang, dismissing the students for the remainder of the day.

She headed to her car before getting grabbed by Tommy. Turning around, she blew a bubble in his face, with the ancient gum she had just recently popped back into her mouth.

He rolled his eyes and pulled her to him so they were an inch apart. "I don't like being played with, Kim."

"Good cause I don't either. At least we're somewhat on the same page."

He laughed, his warm breath fanning her face. "We'll never be on the same page."

She pushed him away from her. "I hate to be the one to say it to you but the Nile ain't just a river in Africa. And you may hate me for leaving you to become a slayer but we would have ended eventually."

"I don't hate you Kim. I pity you."

"Well, don't because I don't need it. You on the other hand… You might want to reconsider your hobbies. Aren't you a bit too old for the ranger business?"

"Bye, Kim." He walked away from her and her heart began to speed up subconsciously. _Why is he the only man that makes me feel this way?_

She watched him get into his jeep and speed off and got into her purple candy coated mustang. She pulled out onto the highway driving out of the growing town. Green scenery overwhelmed her senses and was partly why she loved this particular route so much. The valley turned into a cliff in which hung over the pacific. Realizing she was the sole driver on the road besides one other car, her she allowed herself to enjoy the view.

The car in front of her was a black Cadillac and it halted abruptly. Luckily she had caught it in time to press her down on her brakes. She pulled in front of the car and continued driving. Something about that car pulled at her the wrong way so she began speeding. About five minutes later when they were closer to a small town's hill side and approaching a curve, the car came out of nowhere, ramming into her rear side.

She jerked forward, losing control of the wheel for a brief moment. She could feel a cut on her forehead bleeding profusely as she came to. Quickly grabbing hold of the situation she saw the car backing up preparing to drive her over the cliff. She pressed the ejection key for her seatbelt but it failed to give way.

"No, no, no, not now-" She reached in her pocket and pulled out a pocket knife and cut the belt off, knocking open the door and jumping out in time to be spared. The Cadillac went over with her car, splashing into the ocean. In shock she just looked, feeling her body shut down.

**

* * *

Reefside Medical**

**Room 208**

"_A family heading here found her unconscious on the cliff. They brought her in. The two cars pulled out of the water had no bodies which seems a little suspicious. We're hoping she'll fill in all the blanks when she wakes up," Officer Dayden told Tommy who had just rushed in. "You know her don't you?"_

_He nodded. "I had just talked to her earlier today. How could something like this happen?"_

"_People have freak accidents everyday."_

"_This wasn't a freak accident. Someone was trying to kill her."_

That was the day before. She was still unconscious and no one would tell him exactly what was going on because she wasn't his immediate family. He never felt so scared in his entire life. When he saw it on the news he thought he had been too late and that she had died. Guilt followed thereafter. He loved this woman so much at one time and that day he had dismissed her because he was scared if she had stayed he might give into his feelings for her.

Her eyes fluttered open after hours of trying. She looked to the seemingly fragile man who held her hand in his. She couldn't help but smile at this irony. He tried so hard to feel nothing towards her and act as if he never cared but this was only one of the mere moments in which he had been a liar. "Liar." Her voice was so hoarse.

His head lifted and he returned her smile. He got up and handed her a bottle of water.

"So how long have I been out?"

"18 hours, 37 minutes, 14.5 seconds."

She laughed, her voice returning. "Wow, how long have you been here?"

"About seven of those."

She pressed her lips, as if wanting to scold him. "Someone should tell you you're a horrible liar."

"You just did. -Kim, what happened? Who did this?"

She averted her eyes from him and then returned back to his gaze. "I don't know."

"Do you have a clue who might want-"

"Me dead? Yeah, how about two-thirds of the paranormal population. Tommy, stop it, stop trying to play the hero."

"Kim, you forget that I am the hero and this is my concern as much as it is yours."

She sighed realizing that no matter what she said to him at this point, he wouldn't budge. "Well, neither of us have a clue."

"The officer said that no bodies were found."

"It's definitely something of the slaying sort."

He sighed and she could only guess as to what he was getting at. "I don't like this slayer thing, Kim. There are plenty of other girls who can do this. Just leave this alone."

"Why? If I give up then who's going to stop any of the others from doing the same thing. Tommy, then how about you. Why don't you let this ranger thing go?"

"I can't, I keep getting pulled in: the power won't let me."

"It's the same with me. They sense that I'm a slayer- they know, so I'm forced into protecting. It's instinctive."

He sighed again, bringing his hands to his face.

She giggled. "You are so depressing Oliver."

"Kim I don't want to lose you."

She remained silent at his revelation.

"Maybe I could understand you getting scared and not leaving me for another guy, but this- The survival of most slayers is only fifteen percent. Buffy Summers is the longest lasting slayer and sometimes I really hate that she shifted our reality- that she gave power to all potential slayers and made them something they shouldn't have ever had to worry about being just so she could live a normal life."

"Tommy-"

"Kim, you should have never had to worry about this."

"If you would let me speak then you would know Buffy had nothing to do with my being a slayer. Out of all the time she's died and come back, the balance was already thrown off. After Faith, I would have been a slayer anyways. Buffy only made it easier for all of us."

He laughed bitterly. "I'm never going to let you see my side of things am I?"

"No. Because I feel you are being a chauvinistic pig. You're selfish Tommy, you want to defend the world, take the glory and come home to where I'll be all safe and warm and just yours."

"Even though I heavily disagree, is that entirely wrong? You almost died."

"I head about your coma Tommy. Didn't you nearly die then? You didn't even have the nerve to include me in with any of the others on the whole Dino Thunder undertaking. You excluded me."

"You had your own problems to worry about."

She groaned. "See this is what I mean. Why are you always so difficult?"

He caressed her hand. "Why are _you_ so difficult?"

She traced her finger on his. "Answer my question first."

"I did."

She rolled her eyes. "You're telling me you act difficult because you think I act difficult?"

"Pretty much."

"So what if I acted tender, loving, caring and sexy towards you?"

"I might forgive you."

"You might? Just admit it Tommy, you want to have my kids."

He laughed. "I guess someone's feeling better."

"I am. Thank you. Now do you want to help me out."

"I'm all ears."

"What if I told you that there were three gems, that held unspeakable power, and were going to be delivered to Anton Mercer's museum in three days."

He sat up. "And how would you know this?"

She groaned. "Do you want to hear what I have to say or not? Anton Mercer, one of your good friends was investigating something called the Trinity before he disappeared. It's nothing religious. Tommy, there may be at least five different stones of the same making, but these three- I think they just may be the stones that bestow power."

"You mean like a ranger power?"

She nodded somewhat hesitantly. "Yeah, except without the spandex."

He smiled.

"You know I always find a man who can pull off wearing body hugging spandex while fighting incredibly sexy."

"Then I'm really jealous." He leaned over some more.

She pressed her lips in a flirty smirk. "No need Oliver. I need you to get those stones from Mercer."

Indecision entered his dark hazel eyes.

"Or I'll get them myself."

He lifted his head. "You never did tell me why _you_ wanted the stones, Kimberly?"

She closed her eyes and opened them slowly. "If I told you that, I'd have to kill you."

A low chuckle left his throat, but somehow somewhere in his subconscious worried.


End file.
